


Sugar Coated

by MunchkinPlayBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Sans, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, F/M, Gaster is a pedo to Reader, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is used as Gaster's stess relief, Reader knows about the resets to an extent, Resets, Timelimes, different au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinPlayBunny/pseuds/MunchkinPlayBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is by all technicalities the first human to have fallen into the underground, only two years prior to Chara's appearance though, W.D. Gaster is the one to find the young child who, seems to have prominent amnesia. After taking her in and, noticing the collar she wears with her name engraved into a metal plate, he gives her a set of tags with a number, subject 0. (Y/N) relives the resets over and over again, from the day Gaster had found her to the night he took her innocence though, eventually things grow dull and, escape along with hope becomes useless well, that is until something new changes this never endling loop of resets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea for Escape

Eyes dead and void of emotion, dark shadows hung just below. face pale white, a result of the insomnia that had moved in. Bright red lips, lush and soft split down the center of the lower, a bubble a crimson threatening to dribble down. A large ugly red hand print clinging on just below the jawbone, bruises forming where fingers compressed flesh and cut air ways short. Long soft platinum blonde hair sticking out in any direction it could, disgustingly dirty. The person staring in the mirror, a horrific sight indeed. Bruises of various sizes littered across overly thin arms and legs, traveling until hidden by the thin hospital gown adorned to tender and pain searing skin. Needle pin pricks littered along both forearms indicating the entry points to countless toxins that now ran through veins. A set of tags, similar to those from within the military loosely clung from a chain to her battered neck.  Words and numerical sequences set into the bright metal, splatters of blood seemingly staining into the small tags.

What could be worse than all this? Well maybe, living through all the pain over and over again. Reliving each time he decided he needed pleasure, using her as his outlet each and every night so much that she had stopped worrying long ago that she could end up pregnant or even wondering if that was at all possible. Anything new at this point would be welcomed over having to suffer through each test, experiment, and punishment that he bestowed upon her. She couldn't remember exactly when but, she knew that at one point, all hope of this being a dream or that it would finally end was washed away with her emotions. She'd been doing this all so long that, there was no resemblance of a memory to her prior life left in her mind.  The only memories she had left to look back on were the ones he'd caused her. The hefty sound of the lock turning on her door startled her as she jumped to hide in the tiny bathroom.

**"Hello? I-I know that he put you... In here. I watched after he took you into the.. Room.."**

It was a young males voice that sounded in the small room. It'd been so long since she talked to someone that, she thanked what ever entities that where above for something new in all this. Carefully she stumbled out and, to her surprise, the male that had entered was not what she expected. Standing there was a skeleton. It hadn't been too long since the last 'reset' as she had dubbed them and, she knew for a fact that these, 'timelines' only ever lasted seven years. She tilted her head slightly to the side as her once dead looking (E/C) orbs sparkled to life with an emotion she had long since forgotten, curiosity. Her hand instinctively reached out to touch him but was quickly drawn back as it dawned on her it'd be rude to do so.

"S-sorry."

Her voice was so quiet and meek that, it had caught her off guard when he'd answered her with what seemed to be a smile that hadn't left. She found it quite comforting.

**" 's okay, I'm Sans by the way."**

She gave a sweet smile of her own his voice low and a calm tone held in it.

"I'm (Y/N), it's nice to meet you Sans."

His white pin pricks for eyes gave a quick sweep of her broken form before he carefully walked up to her, phalanges just about to touch her forearm.

**"May I?"**

She nodded to his question, flattered that he had asked her first. He trailed his boney hands up and down her arm in feather light movements before he stopped.

**"He's working on a major project, he's got me helping him with it and, in exchange for that I get to freely walk around the lab. I've been trying to find a way out, just one. I want better for my brother. You're smart, I know you are. He's had me watch during some of your training. He's willing to give you the same treatment if you will help aid in the construction of what he's dubbed 'The Core' "**

She instantly began weighing the options that were presented to her. Pros and con's sifting in her mind as her eyes instantly flickered with hope. This, all of it was something that hadn't happened, not ever. This could be her given chance to escape all of the never ending torture she was forced to endure.

**" It's a machine to change-"**

She lifted her hand up to stop him. Her mind already processing the information she'd gathered over the countless years she had to relive.

"A machine designed to convert the geothermal energy from the Lava in Hotlands into enough energy to power the entirety of the underground. I've passed some of his documents and blue prints when he was taking me to the lab."

Her voice was somewhat hoarse from the lack of use. He seemed somewhat surprised at her finishing his explanation, catching the understanding tone in her voice.

**"How'd you..."**

A slight smug smirk crossed her features. This, she was proud of.

"I have a photo graphic memory."

He seemed slightly surprised though, unbelieving at the same time.

**"Prove it."**

"Gaster, he is very meticulous about the organization of his files. Each one organized alphabetically right down to the last letter. On his office desk he always has his coffee placed five point seven centimeters from the back left side of the desk. His pencil is exactly two inches from his perfectly even paper which sits three inches from the edge."

She gave a smile as the oddly animated skeleton in front of her seemed fairly amazed by her ability not only to remember but, estimate perfectly as if she'd measured everything herself.

"But, to answer your question, yes, I'll help."


	2. Punishment and Pain

It had as of this moment, been roughly three weeks since she had accepted the offer since Sans had presented it to her. Although, (Y/N) was still getting used to Sans calling her by her name rather than subject 0 like the doctor had dubbed her, she still found that it was hard to respond to after so long of only being referred to as "human" or "subject 0". She had to admit that for once it was nice but still kept in mind that there was still the large possibility of another reset happening so, she tried to not grow too close to the short and stocky pun loving skeleton.

She had been able to earn some trust from the doctor and, nights weren't as harsh as they normally had been. Since she'd met Sans they had grown to be good friends though, still, kept herself guarded towards him albeit not as much as she was in the beginning. She hadn't quite become comfortable with telling him about the snippets of her past that she had slight remembrance towards or where the bruises and bite marks that seemed to almost always be adorning her flesh came from or, rather, who they had come from.

________________

Your fingers mindlessly fiddled with the component to the small device you were assigned to work on. This tiny little box that was carefully being constructed by your hands was, what would soon be seen as the heart and soul to The Core. You'd been working on it almost non-stop since you were given the opportunity to do so. It had proven to be a wish that was finally granted and highly opportunistic and strategical of you to have accepted. It both presented the ability to do things other than to sit in your quarters and have to count down the seconds until he would come back again to shed the stresses of the day. It also proposed the ability to plan for escape though, it wasn't just for yourself. You were left to figure a way to get you and two others out of the building without the doctors knowledge. Those two others being Sans and his younger broth Papyrus though, you had yet to meet Sans' younger brother to whom he talked highly of. Huffing out you rubbed the sleep from your eyes and set the small metal box down along with the screw driver. Doctor Gaster was in his office at the moment so, with words of yours and Sans' last conversation in mind, you scurried around the lab looking for puzzles and such. You were going to meet Papyrus before the Doctor deemed it fit. Coming across a children's book you smiled to yourself. This would do for now while you looked for some puzzles for him. Making your way to the rooms, you knew exactly which one that the Doctor would escort Sans back to at the end of each day. Sliding your fingers across the number pad, you entered the code just like how you remembered the Doctor did and, to your pleasure the lock clicked open.

Quietly you opened the door and slipped in. Glancing at the room you noticed the tall and lanky looking skeleton that sat on a bunk, wide eyed and staring at you with curiosity and wonder. You guessed that this was Papyrus. Giving a soft and shy smile you spoke quietly.

"I'm (Y/N), your brother Sans has told me so much about you, Papyrus right?"

He gave a slight nod to your question. Walking over to him, you gingerly held out the book towards him.

"WOWIE! IS THAT FOR ME?"

You smiled sweetly as you set it down in his outstretched arms.

"Of course! That's what friends do, give other friends gifts."

The smile on your face only grew wider with glee as Papyrus jumped in happiness and pulled you into an almost death hug.

"I HAVE A FRIEND! CAN WE BE BEST FIRENDS?"

You let out a giggle and nodded.

"Of course we can be best friends Papy!'

"WOWIE! NICKNAMES TOO? WE MUST BE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

"The best of the best."

Realising the doctor could be out of his office and looking around for you, politely you asked Papyrus to put you down. After explaining you had to leave, you and Papyrus bid good bye with the lingering promise to come back and visit him you made your way back to work on the core. Making a quick stop you decided to grab a puzzle for your next visit to Papyrus. Once you had your hands on a nice one, you went to hide it in your pocket when, suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Jumping slightly, you turned around only to be met with the doctor himself. Dropping the puzzle, it shattered across the floor as and audible gasp left your lips.

His face turned into a wickedly menacing scowl as he walked over and snatched your arms and pinned them to the wall. A squeak of dread and panic left you as his sharp teeth sunk into your skin.

"What a naughty girl. And here I gave you the freedom to walk around this part of the lab and, what do you do to thank me?"

You feebly tried to escape his grip only to stop when his left eye flared a dangerous and luminescent purple. The sound of flesh tearing hit your ears before the burning pain caught up to you as he ripped his teeth from your skin. A scream escaped your lips though, it was quickly muffled as your shirt was torn off and stuffed into your open mouth. Tears streaked down your cheeks, this all felt like the first time you where brought here. A chuckle came from Gaster as his hands roamed what was now the bare expanse of your skin. Your body wasn't rejecting his actions like your mind was.

You felt disgusted as he phalanges scraped across your tender flesh, leaving a numbing sensation of pain in its wake. You silently sobbed as he licked and bit at your poor flesh, using his magic to pin you back with purple tentacles so his hands were free to do as they pleased. He worked at undoing his belt and pants as his tentacles tore away the remains of your clothing. Just before he entered you, your eyes traveled to a figure in the doorway behind Gaster. Sans stood there stiff as aboard, no white pin pricks in his eyes like usual and, you found yourself sobbing harder. Why did it feel like you were just caught cheating? Why did it hurt your heart so much to have him watching as the Doctor abused you as he fucked you into the wall against your will.


	3. Upset and Resets

_________________________

A week. One full entire week, day in and day out, seven days. She'd yet to hear from let alone see, Sans for a full week. It killed her inside to know, to think that she was at fault for it all. She was the reason he wouldn't talk to her. Maybe he was mad at her for not fighting back. Maybe he was disgusted by her and what he had seen? That thought hurt her chest as she held it in pain. Why did that hurt so much? Shaking her head to rid herself of the intrusive thoughts she eyes the core's center. A plan lolled around her head as she started to work on the mechanism once again. It would take a while but, there was a large chance that it would work. A boney hand landed lightly on her shoulder which was still badly bruised and wounded, causing her to flinch and let out a hiss in pain. Setting the core piece down gingerly, she turned around expecting to see the doctor or Papyrus but, to her surprise it wasn't either of them. To her surprise it was Sans.

"W-what?"

Her voice came out quiet, scared and timid. She mentally cursed at herself for it but wasn't able to dwell on it as Sans spoke.

**"Tell me."**

He said, a slightly demanding tone in his voice as he spoke. She flinched away from him, eyes looking off to the side as she quietly fiddled with the tool in her small fragile hands. She tried acting like she hadn't heard what he'd asked her, hoping he would drop it. Although to her dismay it seemed as if he weren't going to drop it anytime soon. Her orbs slowly wanders and eventually landed on Sans' making her fidget even more at the intensity of his stare. It seemed he wasn't going to give up. Sighing out in exasperation, her shoulders slumped and her head hung low before she sucked in a deep breath and brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"You saw first hand what he did to me. He's done it since I turned 'of age' and since then, as long as I can remember. I've been down here, in this lab for so long I no longer know what a gentle breezes caress feels like along my skin, what a light that isn't sintheticly made is like. I don't know what it tastes like to eat food that's not frozen or dried. I can hardly even remember my name anymore!.. I only remember reliving this timeline until the reset when it starts all over again.."

She muttered the last bit of her sentence, thinking he hadn't heard her she turned back around and started to fiddle with a few other pieces she had to finish for he core. It wasn't until the small drop of a tear hit the table had she even realised that she had started crying. She furiously started wiping her eyes trying to rid her eyes of the tears that just kept spilling from her eyes. A boney hand reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from rubbing her eyes any more raw than they already were. Her chest convulsed as she slowly looked up at Sans she noticed that his white dots for pupils were no longer visible, just black almost endless abysses. It was in that moment that her heart caught in her throat and she suddenly forgot how to breath, thoughts racing a million miles a second. His phalanges -At least she thinks that's what they were called but she couldn't really focus on that right now- gingerly touch her face and wiped away the tears.

**"You know about the resets? About the timelines?"**

The breath she was holding passed through her still slightly swollen and bruised lips as her eyes seemed permanently locked onto his empty sockets. Her heart was still racing although, not as much, although her body felt slightly weak and her head was light and dizzy.

"To an extent. It was perplexing at first, frightening even. I though it was just a bad dream the first few times, hoping that when I woke up the first morning of the reset thing I'd woken up from the nightmare. I was so sorely mistaken. Hope became an empty word with no meaning and I soon found myself slipping away from sanity. I dubbed them resets by about the fiftieth one and started trying to formulate solid proof and come up with names for everything. The off shoot universes, the ones that seem to suddenly end, the ones that I would get small glimpses of between each reset depicted different versions of you, your brother,me, the doctor, and so many others that I didn't even know. One of those glimpses, I saw a small child, one that had fallen down into the underground like myself though, they weren't.. kind."

She breathed in, pulling all the courage that she could to continue on.

"It made me want to get out, made me work harder for escape and then, at one point, I finally gave up, nothing worked, it all reset eventually at the exact same time every time. There wasn't a point in trying anything if it all went back to the start again. I locked myself away, stopped feeling, my mind wandered to the darkest corners, where I would plan out ways to rid this timeline of me altogether, I made myself believe that I was the reason this timeline just kept repeating itself so, one of the resets, I ended myself, woke up back in my bed after what seemed like moments later, it'd all started over again."

She was about to keep talking when, out of nowhere, she had been tugged sharply into a warm embrace. With her eyes widening she'd realised that Sans had pulled her into said embrace. It caught her so off guard and, it'd been, so god damn long since the last time she had felt someone else's warmth like his, even if it was from a skeleton monster. Her slender arms slowly came up and wrapped around his torso. She felt so dizzy, sickly even, and she'd found her strength slowly slipping away from her but, just before she could dwell much longer on that thought, she spoke softly.

_"Thank you Sans."_

Her strength faded fast after she spoke and she closed her eyes, body going limp. As if far away in the distance she could just barely make out a desperate voice, calling to her. It was too late, she was too far gone to back back from the place she was headed. Meanwhile Sans was frantically calling out to her as he felt her body go slack in his arms. He was overrun with panic as he held her close to him, tears pooling down his cheek bones. He could feel her soul slipping away as the minutes ticked by and, before he had the time to start blaming himself about this all, he registered his voice speaking before he realised he'd even spoke.

**"Gaster! Get in here! She dying!"**

His voice cracked as the words 'she's dying' escaped his mouth. It didn't take very long for the doctor to appear as he swept her from his arms and off somewhere in the lab. What had he done


	4. They Deserve It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are introduced to a child.

__________________

Floating aimlessly in a black, velvet cool void. It was like floating in water without a destination. Her orbs opened, glistening and glowing a soft almost rainbow, the color of her currently protruding soul. She only knew that it had been a long time since she'd seen it this bright and vibrant but couldn't place as to why she knew this. It took her a moment to figure out that she had no memories. The only thing she knew was her name, at least, she thought it was her name. But then, another came to her, Sans. What a strange sounding name. 

She didn't know how she knew this was a strange name, as far as she knew, she hadn't heard any other names. She tried to remember why she was here and how she got here in the first place. Everything in her brain seemed scrambled, blurred, and so distant that everytime she'd try and remember anything solid, a searing pain would shoot to her head. She was able to ease the dull ache before breathing in heavily as she concentrated, hard as she could, being rewarded with a glimpse of blue before the pain got so much more severe, causeing her to release a scream. Her pained wail echoed in the strange dark void like place. The only light was coming from her slightly dimmed soul. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Why did her heart hurt so much? And why did she feel so empty and alone, like she'd been forgotten? Had she died? Was this her own personal hell? To never truly remember but, to always feel these retched emotions?

Tears continued to make their way down her cheeks as her chest constricted on her lungs, making breathing more difficult. It was then that memories began to flood her mind, like a broken dam, she watched them behind her closed eyes. So many horrible, horrible memories. She remembered them, the abuse, the rape, his words. It all caused her heart to beat as if it was about to just leap from her chest as her lungs seemed to be unable to collect enough oxygen for her. Why? Why her? Why had she been made to endure these things? How come resets were a thing and why did she have to remember each horrific one?

**"You're new."**

A voice sounded. Her breathing stopped all together as her eyes flew open. Red orbs staring mere inches from her. A shrill scream escaped from her lips as she tried her best to get away, not able to go anywhere in the end. The being chuckled at her attempt and, it was only when she tried squinting to make out the beings features that she realised her soul was no longer bright or colorful. It was a pitiful solid grey, a few chips surrounding its edges but not many.

**"Ah, I see. You've been put through so much by him. He hurt you horribly."**

Her eyes shot forward towards the being. For some odd reason, even in this dark place, she could see clearly the person in front of her. A young girl with ruby red orbs, short brown hair, a green shirt with yellow stripes, along with brown short shorts, black tights and dark boots. She looked down at the young girl, not able to find coherent words to speak. How did this girl know what she'd been trough? Who was she exactly?

**"My name's Chara. You're probably confused about this right now? We're in the void. It's kind of like a place that both does and doesn't exist all at the same time. In between the living and the dead."**

She floated there, still confused. She had so many questions whipping around in her head that she couldn't help but to blurt out the biggest one that plagued her the most.

"How did I get here through? I'm not dead am I?"

Chara chuckled and shook her head.

**"I felt your soul resonate and brought you here because I know how you feel, trust me. I've been through a lot myself. I know that he hurt you, I've been hurt too, we're alike you see. But not exactly. You're still alive, me on the other hand? I'm not quite alive but, I'm not dead either, well not completely at least."**

She looked at Chara, she wasn't sure if she could trust this child. She was so.. different.

**"I can help you get out of his lab. I know how."**

Her ears perked at this as her eyes lit up.

"R-Really?!"

Chara nodded her head with a smile. Something seemed off but, she couldn't quite place it. Chara told her of how her family hurt her. How she knew they'd never truly loved her. She told her of how they'd treated her wrongly and how that lead to her death. She explained that it was her **DETERMINATION** to prevent someone else from suffering that allowed her soul to manifest here in the void. It was after Chara explained her story that she'd opened up and shared hers although, she hadn't noticed the fact that Chara already seemed to know all of this. It was after she had finished sharing with the red eyed girl that Chara explained that she could help her to escape from the doctor, it was then that (Y/N) and Chara began to form a plan on how she was going to escape from the lab. A way that would ensure the doctor wouldn't be able to find her afterwards to recapture her.

After some unknown time of planning Chara grew silent. (Y/N) noticed this and went to question why the child stopped all of a sudden when, before she could say anything, Chara spoke.

**"You need to let me in so that I can help you with this. If I'm not with you then you won't be able to do it."**

She was confused at Chara. Not sure what the child meant. Chara seemed to get frustrated the longer she stayed silent.

**"You know what? I'm bored of waiting for your answer and I'm done playing this stupid game."**

The child spoke as she seemed to start glitching. Her eyes flashing from ruby to pitch black with blood dripping from them as a wicked grin formed on her features. (Y/N) tried backing away, startled by this. Her mind screaming at her body to run but even as she did, it was like she was running in place, not going anywhere. Chara let out a sickening cackle at her attempt of escape.

**"I've been waiting for this long enough. You're so pathetically weak right now I don't even need you to let me in!"**

Chara dashed towards her, an insane smile forming on her face as she reached out her hand. In moments Chara went from a good distance to right in front of (Y/N), hand mere inches from her soul. She shook as panic overtook her, eyes locked on the menacing child. A sinister laugh left the child's lips as she threw her hand right into (Y/N)'s soul, vanishing into it. Voices quickly invaded her mind, visions accompanying them as she closed her eyes to try and avoid them but, they played out behind her eyelids as well. Sans and Papyrus stood along with Alpha and the doctor, their gazes scrutinizing her. First to speak was the doctor.

"You always let me down. No matter how well I treat you, there's always a way you seem to find to disappoint me! I was punishing you because you are a failure!"

Alphys came next.

"Your such a self centered person! And you have such a big ego for what little intelligence you have inside your seemingly empty head! I don't even know why the doctor brought you here or why he made me 'befriend' you in the first place! What does he even see in you?!"

By now tears were cascading down her face as she struggled to breathe. Her voice almost inaudible as she spoke.

"no. nono. nononononono."

Papyrus soon followed.

"What does anyone even see in you? You're so useless and too broken to help with anything! I can't believe I have to put up with you and your constant whining. And the fact that you never seem to shut up! Why are you still even here anyways? It's not like anyone needs you!"

Last was Sans.

"Do you know how much I hated having to pretend to care about you? You're so useless there's no point! All you ever do is whine and complain about stupid little things! Do you realise how much-"

She was all but screaming at this point as she brought her hands to her head, her eyes scrunched shut.

"no. no. No nononononononoNoNONONO NO!"

All of them spoke now, their voices one in the same.

_**"We hate you!"** _

A cracking sound echoed within the darkness as her eyes flung open soon hearing it. In front of her was her soul, a crack clear on it. It looked like a windshield when hit by a rock or a spider web as it seemed to spread out, enveloping most of her soul and causing a few chips to become large almost cavern like cracks embedded deep into her soul. Pain scorched through her as the voices grew, the four beings she knew standing now in front of her, still voicing their hatred to her.

**"Kill them."**

A voice rang out above the others, it seemed to come from inside her own head.

**"They deserve it! They hate you, can't you see it? They all deserve to _D I E!_ "**

A blade formed in her hand as she was now able to move herself, nothing suspending her in place. He body was placed in a standing position as their voices grew louder and louder. Their words getting to her as she tensed, no longer trembling from fear but rather, in anger. Her orbs locked onto the four monsters in front of her. She took long strides before breaking out into a full blown run towards them. The blade came down on Alphys first. Her eyes going wide as she stared at you in horror.

"You did this to yourself! You _lied_ to me!"

Her voice roared as the dinosaur monster turned into a pile of dust at her feet. She spun on her feet as the blade found its next victim, the doctor. He spoke no words before turning to dust. Then came Papyrus. The blade sliced trough his neck, cutting his head clean off and causing it to fall. He looked up at her with sorrow and her body froze.

"I'm sorry human. I know it wasn't my fault, but I still believe in you, that's what friends do."

Her breath hitched in her throat as he spoke.

**"He's lying! Kill him!"**

Her foot lifted above his head and as it was coming down to make contact with Papyrus' skull, he smiled at her causing her to avert her eyes as he became dust. The knife lifted and next she dug it into Sans' chest, freezing as her eyes met his. Her chest clenching around her lungs.

"Please don't do this to me.. It's my fault.. but.. I can't lose you.. please, I love you (Y/N)..!"

His voice echoed within the darkness and in her head. Her eyes widening and tears once again fell from them.

**"This is tiring just watching. Here, I'll help you, he deserves it the most, remember?"**

Her hand, against her will, drove the knife into his chest further and twisted it. Sans made a noise of pain as blood dripped from his mouth, he smiled towards her.

_"I'm sorry."_

His words hit her just before he turned to dust. A wail left her lips as she fell to her knees, holding onto Sans' dust covered hoodie. Sobs wracked her body and she buried her head into the blue fabric.

**"Oh boo. It's not like he didn't have it coming anyways so, quit your sobbing like a baby. It's time to wake up now precious (Y/N)~"**

Chara's voice spoke in a sing song manner at her last words. She looked up at the young child who stared down with a nightmare inducing grin, blood still dripping from her eyes. Before she could refuse Chara, she was thrown further into the void, plummeting perhaps and hopefully to her death, Chara's laugh echoing all around her.

_________________


	5. The Start Of A Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit long only because it's setting up for the next one where a lot of questions WILL be answered. Enjoy! ^u^

Air.

Why couldn't she get it? Her lungs ached for it and her body tried to deliver and yet, it never came. Her mind was speeding through thoughts and outcomes as her lungs grew more needy and, in that moment she asked herself this, why did the human body need air so badly to be able to survive? She was sure that there were many things to cause death yet, the biggest most unstoppable murderer was in truth, air. It was the need for said invisible gas -could you even call it a gas?- that caused so many ends to so many people. Maybe that was mother nature's plan to keep mankind at bay from wrecklessly destroying everything. Her conscious grew as she began to be painfully aware of the situation at hand. Voices at first a far away mumble grew louder until they were clear to her ears.

**"Her soul, it's trying to reject something!"**

A familiar voice rang out, panic clean in it. Her vision still alluded her as she began to feel the surface her body was on, hard and cold. The frantic beeping and whirring of machines filled in any silent gaps with an eerie sound in her mind.

"If it keeps up like this then her already damaged soul will shatter! But what ever it is that her soul is rejecting seems to be blocking me from aiding in stabilizing her!"

Ah, the doctor. But the first voice, she knew that wasn't his. Her eyes flew open, adjusting to the bright florescent lights the were aimed towards her, she could feel and see the many things attached to her and the IV that was in her arm. When a blazing pain coursed through her she was reminded of the fact air was something she was lacking, her mind going into a hazed panic at this. Her body began to shake violently as a red hot pain slid through her veins, a blood curdling scream following seconds after. Her eyes locked onto a panicked Sans, he seemed to jump slightly but, she didn't know why and didn't have the time to figure that out. She pleaded silently with her eyes, hoping he'd see it. By now tears were trailing down her face, the doctor was rushing around yelling things she couldn't make out. She felt a small rush of air seep into her lungs which greatly accepted this, still aching for more though. A small almost inaudible word found its way to her lips as she waisted her little precious air.

"Help."

It was all she could manage. She could feel her mind and body fading, growing weak from lack of oxygen. Another round of searing pain shot through her and this time, she could hear the cackling of a child in her head.

_**"Almost done!~"** _

Chara's voice echoed in her head as she began to thrash the best she could, mind and body fighting the creeping feeling that was seeping in. She didn't want to kill! She cared for Sans and Papyrus, Alphys as well. She fought through the pain, fending off the child as she pushed their being back. Air soon began to fill her lungs and she breathed in as much as she could possibly hold. She could hear the screech of the child as she fought with everything she could to push the invading soul out. Ringing filled her ears as she could make out Chara on top of her, wicked smile and bloody black holes where her eyes should be, facing down at her. She felt the small child's hands creep towards her neck as they clamped down and squeezed her airway shut. She began violently gasping, still refusing to give up. Chara cackled but, stopped before making a face of, pain perhaps? Chara's grip loosening as she let out a wail of pain. She could feel herself regaining her strength and felt something more aiding her as she pushed Chara's being fully out, a pain gripping her as the child's soul left, still trying to latch onto her broken soul.

She felt herself close off once Chara was fully expelled. Her breathing heavy as her hands came up and lightly touched her neck. She could feel a jolt of pain as she did so and decided to leave it alone. She hadn't noticed her vision fading until all she could make out were two shadows looming above her as she slipped away, leaving consciousness behind once again. She couldn't find the strength to fight away the drowsiness that grew heavy on her as it pulled her into a sort of dream like state.

_______________________

She wandered around aimlessly within the black void like place. She didn't know if she'd been walking for hours For a fleeting second she thought maybe it was Chara again but, that thought left when images began to dance around her. They were vague, hard to make out and, she couldn't help herself as her hand reached out and touched one of the images. She felt herself being pulled as the scenery around her quickly changed. A voice immediately sounded as she frantically looked around, not being able to see anything in the pitch blackness.

_"What's the matter doll, cat got your tongue? Just a moment ago you wouldn't close that mouth of yours."_

The voice was a low baritone, smooth and almost sounding like they'd just woken up. She curled in on herself, afraid for what could come next. The first thing she saw in the darkness was a glowing yellow ring, smoke billowing from it. The picture was eerie and unsettling as, she felt a tug on herself. It started small, not noticable at all and then it gradually grew stronger. She felt herself shrink as she watched the yellow, she'd figured it was an eye to the being that had spoken, come closer. Once it was mere inches from her, she felt a hard hand be placed on her leg. She was not aware of what he was doing until she heard the sickening 'snap' that caused immense pain and for her to scream out. Through the pain and her wail she noted that she could no longer move her left leg. It was as the golden ring pushed back as if surprised that the tugging on her being became more frantic. One moment she was there looking into that yellow glowing ring and the next she was curled up on the examination table in the doctor's lab. She'd heard the sound of surgical tools and a tray hitting the floor followed by the sound on quick footsteps but, was too busy with the pain.

A boney hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to tense and scream out again, trying to curl in on herself. She felt the hand gingerly bring her chin up so she was staring into the worried white dots that belonged to Sans. He wiped away a few tears before turning his attention to her leg. He kept quiet as he examined her, placing pressure on the hurt limb, causing her to help and jolt every time he did.

"W-What's wrong with it?"

She questioned meekly, eyeing Sans intently as he seemed deep in thought.

**"Can you move your leg?"**

She tried her best but, she couldn't move it from the knee down. Sans seemed more worried as he brought a smaller sized machine over. He held a white board behind her leg before pressing a few buttons and removing it all. She watched as he hurried over to a computer to review what she would assume was an X-ray of her leg. Sans walked back over to her with a serious expression, keeping eye contact with her as he spoke.

**"Do you know where you went?"**

She shook her head, tears still crawling down her cheeks.

**"Do you remember how you hurt your leg?"**

She thought hard, a large amount was blurry but, she could remember a few details.

"I can remember being in pitch black. Also, a glowing yellow eyes think, and yellow colored smoke. Then lastly pain before I was here.'

She could see the concern of Sans' face as he let out a sigh. She could see something else in his expression but couldn't place what it was. Sans scooted down towards her injured leg as he set his hands on it. Taking in the bruising that was already forming her looked back at her before handing her a somewhat squishy stick of what she assumed was sylicon most likely? A thin strip of metal concealed inside it. She raised her brow in question at him, very perplexed at this.

**"Put it in your mouth to bit down on. I need to set the bone before putting it in a cast."**

She hesitated, knowing she'd be in more pain. Once it was in her mouth Sans nodded at her.

**"Okay, on the count of three... 1.. 2-"**

He snapped it back into place, a wail of complete pain escaping her as she bit down on the object in her mouth feeling it bend as she did. Tears and muffled sobs left her lips as she looked pleadingly at Sans. He looked so guilty and concerned as he began to get her leg ready for the cast. Once her leg was set and had a cast, Sans reached his hand towards her, motioning to the object still in her mouth. She tentatively removed it, eyeing the object as she passed it to the short skeleton. His eye sockets seemed to widen a bit as he examined it.

**"You punctured right through the metal."**

His voice held disbelief as he'd spoke. She muttered out an apology, head hung as she did so. It was Sans' boney fingers on her chin that caused her to look up, their eyes meeting briefly as hers shied away. He wiped away the remaining tears before placing a 'kiss' to her forehead.

**"Here, eat this, it'll help with the pain."**

He said handing her a plate of spaghetti, a small note along with it.

**"Papyrus heard you weren't feeling well before you disappeared so, he made this for you. After you're finished, we need to talk but, for now, get your strength up. You've had one crazy day so far."**

She snorted at Sans' last comment.

"You can say that again."

**"You've had one crazy day so far."**

He answered her with a smile. She smiled back and lightly hit his arm.

"Smartass."


End file.
